


A Winter's Night

by DesertVixen



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery
Genre: Could Be Slashy, Drabble, F/F, Gen, Winter, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28329057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: Winter night snuggles...
Relationships: Diana Barry & Anne Shirley, Diana Barry/Anne Shirley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	A Winter's Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rinadoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinadoll/gifts).



She did enjoy a good snuggle in the guest bed – especially when they weren’t scaring the life out of peacefully sleeping old ladies.

Especially on a snowy night like tonight, when the view outside the window was a snow-covered fairyland. Anne thought if she watched long enough, she might see a frost fairy beckoning her to the white wonderland.

But they’d had a long day, and the warm blankets called her name. 

Diana gave a muffled cry as Anne’s cold feet touched hers.

“Must you?” Diana mumbled.

“Sorry,” Anne whispered, snuggling closer.

This was exactly where she wanted to be.

**Author's Note:**

> It could be slashy, or not, but it is a cold winter night! Enjoy!


End file.
